leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Easy chat system
The easy chat system (Japanese: かんたんかいわ easy conversation) is a method of inputting personal messages for passwords, interviews, or Mail in the core series games from Generation II to Generation V. Interface Upon selecting a blank in the message, the player may select a word to fill the blank. Words can be presented in two different modes: Group Mode (Japanese: グループモード Group Mode, しゅるいべつモード Group Mode in Pokémon Crystal), where the words are sorted into various categories by topic, or ABC Mode (Japanese: あいうえおモード AIUEO Mode, アイウエオモード AIUEO Mode in Pokémon Crystal), where the words are sorted alphabetically. In the Generation IV and games, some situations allow the player to choose a pre-constructed sentence with blanks to fill in before being allowed to select any words. The Generation V games also allow the player to register messages to a list so they can be used without having to re-enter them. Easy chat system C.png|Interface in Easy chat system RS.png|Interface in Easy chat system FRLG.png|Interface in Easy chat system E.png|Interface in Easy chat system DPPt.png|Interface in Easy chat system HGSS.png|Interface in Easy chat system BWB2W2.png|Interface in the Generation V games In Generation II The easy chat system debuted in the Japanese version of . It is used in the and . * In the Mobile Center, the player can set six-word responses for a greeting for the player's card in the Card Folder, as well as for the start of battle, winning a battle, and losing a battle in the Mobile Stadium and the Battle Tower. The word groups used in the Generation II games are listed below, followed by the available phrases: Words The English translations provided below are adapted from the Generation III games where possible. In Generation III The easy chat system was introduced to international games in this generation. It allowed the game to process inputs that were more personal than the typical yes/no choices of Generations I and II. Any regional Pokémon that the has seen will appear as a phrase for the system. If the National Pokédex is unlocked, non-regional Pokémon are also added as phrases (regardless of whether the player has seen it). The phrases in the "Events", "Move 1", and "Move 2" groups are unlocked after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. One of these phrases in the "Trendy Saying" group is unlocked each time the interacts with the Hipster in Mauville City Pokémon Center. * In the Generation III games, mail messages are composed using the easy chat system, rather than by inputting text manually as was done in the Generation II games. The player can compose a message using up to nine words or phrases. * The NPC next to the PC at Petalburg City or Pewter City Pokémon Centers allows the player to customize their profile, which consists of four phrases from the easy chat system. The player's profile can be seen on their Trainer Card by others who approach the player during link activity ( , trading or record mixing ). * In English versions of , if the player changes their profile to Mystery Event Is Exciting after receiving the , Mystery Events will be activated. In as well as , Mystery Events are replaced by , which is unlocked in a different way: after the Pokédex is obtained, players may activate Mystery Gift at any Poké Mart by inputting a certain four-word phrase in the questionnaire (in English games, this phrase is Link Together With All). * In , various NPCs will be discussing whatever is "trendy" around Hoenn. By telling them about a new two-word phrase, they might start discussing that new trend instead. This phrase determines the six tiles of the river on in which can be found. Additionally, when players mix records, one player's trend can catch on in the other player's game, allowing players to synchronize their efforts to find Feebas. * The will give out a Berry daily if given any two-word phrase. If she is told (for the first time only) one of the five certain phrases, she will give out the corresponding Berry. Repeating a special phrase will not result in another special Berry, and neither will stating any other phrase. Instead, she will hand out a random Berry from numbers 1 to 10 (Cheri Berry to Sitrus Berry). * Throughout Hoenn, the player can encounter interviewers who ask the player to input at least one word or phrase from the easy chat system. The player's interview can then be seen on TV. By mixing records with other players, players' interviews can be seen on the others' games. * In the , on the right side of the room, there is an NPC that asks for the player's feelings before beginning a match. The player's response must consist of six words. There is a default message for each topic, all of which include at least one "word" consisting purely punctuation marks. In , the NPC allows the player to additionally input phrases for after a battle is won or lost. All Trainers in the Battle Tower , Trainer Tower or Trainer Hill , in any Battle Tent or in any facility except Frontier Brains or apprentices, greet the player using this six-word format, and speak similarly after victory or defeat. The word groups used in the Generation III games are listed below, followed by the available phrases: Words Words with a |orange background}} are programmed into Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald and are not in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire; words with a |green background}} are only programmed into Pokémon Emerald. Note that the ellipsis character (…) is displayed as only two dots (..) in all languages in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and in Japanese versions of Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald. The French versions of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and all Italian versions explicitly use three consecutive periods (...) in words for the easy chat system rather than the ellipsis character. In Generation IV The easy chat system was brought over to Generation IV games as well. Additionally, due to games now being able to connect with games of different languages, easy chat had to adapt. Instead of simply stringing words together, players choose a simple sentence or phrase. Almost all phrases have blank spaces for the player to insert specific words to modify the sentence's meaning. For instance, the player can select the phrase "I love ______________!" and insert the word "BULBASAUR". Due to this, mail and other messages are readable in games of any language. In Generation IV, learning trendy phrases will add new words to the easy chat system. Up to thirty-two words can be learned and only one per day. These words appear in the "Tough Words" group. * The Union Room allows for participants to send short messages using the easy chat system. * For mail messages, the player is given the option of using up to three of these phrases. * Throughout the Sinnoh region, various s can be found. When approached, they ask questions either regarding recent actions or general opinions. These questions are answered using the easy chat system. * The TV producer on the third floor of the Jubilife TV building will give out Mystery Gift or if he is told the correct phrases. The required combinations depend on the player's Trainer ID number, except Mystery Gift, which he gives when he is told "Everyone Happy Wi-Fi Connection". * In the Johto games, up to four words can be used in conjunction with icons to record notes on the Town Map in the Pokégear. * Primo, who resides in Violet City's Pokémon Center, will ask the player's opinion of him when he is spoken to. By telling him specific combinations of four words (determined by the player's Trainer ID number), the player can receive Pokémon Eggs or . The word groups used in the Generation IV games are listed below, followed by the available sentences and phrases: Sentences Words In Generation V The easy chat system in Generation V continues to allow players to fill preset sentences with words as in Generation IV. * Mail types with "BridgeMail" in their names work exactly the same as in Generation IV, plus the addition of the ability to add one word at the bottom. Other mail contains a set script with space to fill in words. (The entire phrases cannot be changed.) * The Relocator is unlocked by telling a scientist in the Central Plaza of Castelia City four words in the correct order using the easy chat system. In English games, these words are "Everyone Happy Simple Connection". The Relocator allows the transfer of any of the four Pokémon ( and the legendary beasts) that commemorate the thirteenth movie. This enables the player to obtain and before beating the Elite Four for the first time. * The profile greeting on the player's allows one phrase to be input. * The quiz at in Icirrus City uses the easy chat system to answer questions. * Although is not an in-game feature, it exists on the Pokémon Global Link website and is thus part of Generation V. When sending E-Z Mail, the user has the choice of either choosing words or answering questions as the method to write their online letter. If the user selects the "Choose Words" option, the user will then have to select a mostly pre-made letter and fill in the blank(s) with one of the given words. If the user instead chooses the "Answer Questions" option, the user will have to answer questions in order to write the letter. The word groups used in the Generation V games are listed below, followed by the available sentences and phrases: Sentences Words Category:Game mechanics de:In-Game-Wortschatz es:Sistema de vocabulario ja:かんたんかいわ